Story of a Girl
by PseudoAbby
Summary: Jacob, the werewolf we all know and love, falls for a small town girl, not Bella, when he moves to the other side of the country.
1. Chapter 1

I walked slowly through the thin woods, my paws snapping twigs along the way. I heard the faint echo of laughter and my ears perked up. Curious, I dropped my jeans out of my mouth and shifted to my two-legged form, knowing I could get closer this way. After getting dressed, I headed in the direction the laughter had come from.

"I just don't understand how you could manage to remember to lock the door but forget the keys inside!"

I finally came into view of a small white house that say close to the road. On one side of the house I saw the source of all the commotion. I could see a dark haired man struggling to get through a small basement window.

"I didn't mean to! And be careful. You might step on my guitar," replied a girl standing beside the house with her arms crossed over her chest. She laughed as she saw that the man was stuck halfway through the window.

"Would you just get down here and help me get in." The man seemed angry but accepted the girl's help as she delivered a little push to his shoulders. All at once, the man disappeared through the window with a loud crash. The girl had to put a hand on the side of the house to keep her from falling over with laughter.

I headed across the road toward the small house and into the yard. There was a muffled thud from the basement as I reached the girl. She was trying to stifle a laugh as another thud sounded through the window. When she looked up and saw me she eyed me curiously.

"Hi, I heard a crash and thought that maybe someone needed some help," I said as I peered slightly in the small window.

"Well, you see, I was in my basement earlier and accidently locked the door and left the keys inside. So, my brother has to climb in the window since it's the only way in besides the door."

Then a voice came from inside the basement, "Okay, it's dark, I can't see, and I can't find the-" there was a loud bang, "keys. Oh, wait. I found the switch." I saw a light turn on inside the basement.

"I left them on the brown table."

"Got 'em!"

She turned to me. "I'm Tina, and you are…?" she asked, skeptically eyeing my shirtless torso.

"Jacob," I replied as I politely chook her hand, the simple touch sending a tingling sensation from my fingertips to my spine.

I heard a door open and shut as Tina's brother, jingling keys in his hand. "Next time, remember to get the keys before you lock the door. I'm going inside," he said as he handed Tina the keys, turned, and then left.

"You'll have to excuse my brother Jack. He's not very social, but you get used to it. So," she started as she walked to the front of the house and sat down on the steps, "are you new in town?"

"Um, yeah. I got here a couple of days ago. I moved in with a couple of friends in a house down the road."

"Well, Naked Guy, you might want to wear clothes around here. In a small town like this, if you keep walking around like that every girl within a 5-mile radius will come running."

"Oh? And why is that?" I asked with a crooked grin.

Tina let out a short laugh. "Where are you from, anyway?" she asked, ignoring my question.

"I moved here from Washington State."

"How in the world did you end up here?"

I smiled, "As I said, I have a couple of friends who live down the road. I needed a place I could go and get a new start and they wanted to help me out."

"You have some good friends," she replied knowingly. She leaned over to pet a black cat that was making its way up the steps. "Hey, Panther," she murmured to the cat. Once Panther got a good sniff of me she gave a low hiss and ran. "You must be a dog person," she commented as she tucked a brunette curl behind her ear.

"You have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter 2 as requested by many of my friends. Enjoy!**

"So," Tina said as she leaned her back against the railing, "what's a half naked guy doing at my house?"

I smiled, "I was taking a walk. The guys back at the house were getting rowdy and I needed some peace and quiet."

She only nodded and turned toward the setting sun. As the sun dipped down below the mountains, the golden light fell across her face giving her skin a soft glow. She was pretty, and when she smiled down at Panther purring at her feet, she was beautiful.

"Well, I'd better go. I still have some work to do." She got up from the steps and starting walking toward the basement door.

"Maybe I'll come by and visit again sometime," I said as I got up.

"See you around, Jacob," she replied, smiling.

When she went inside, I turned and headed across the road. As I got to the edge of the woods I heard the faint strumming of a guitar. I listened to the soft melody and Tina's voice soon joined in.

I shifted and settled down in a soft patch of grass at the edge of the trees. I rested my head on my paws and let the gentle song fill my thoughts.

I had almost fallen asleep when I heard a door open then close. Tina came out of the basement, keys in hand, humming to herself. She turned and looked out over the yard, a thoughtful expression on her face. I stood up and she spotted me.

**Comments?? Suggestions??**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter to Story of a Girl, where I introduce two new characters briefly. I hope you enjoy it!**

I expected her to run. Instead, her thoughtful expression turned into a soft caring one. I walked across the road slowly and stood at the edge of the yard. She took two careful steps toward me and outstretched her hand. I crossed the yard to where she stood. Slowly, I ran my nose across the palm of her hand, loving the scent.

She lifted her hand and gently ran it along the top of my head. I sat back on my haunches and relaxed as she ran her fingers through my fur.

"My mom would kill me if she found out that I pet a wolf," she muttered. I was hoping she would assume I was just a neighborhood mutt, but I should've known she was too smart for that.

I had made a big mistake by letting her get so close. Now I had to risk her telling someone that she saw a wolf in her front yard. Hunters could come looking. My friends and I could be in danger.

I took a few steps back, preparing to retreat. Then I heard a low, fierce growl. I turned and saw Zeek and Michael standing at the edge of the woods, teeth bared. I turned to them with a growl equal to their own.

_Stay away from her._

_You shouldn't be here, Jacob._

_Go back to the house. I'll meet you there in a minute._

_You can't trust her._

And with that, they left. I turned to Tina, seeing a glimpse of fear.

"You know them," she whispered. When she saw me nod her eyes widened. "You understood me?!"

Then I ran.

I ran across the road and through the woods. I ran until I came to a clearing where Zeek and Michael ere waiting for me, both of them standing upright on two feet.

"Jacob, we need to talk about this," Zeek demanded, taking a step toward me.

He was too late. I was already running. I needed to get her scent out of my head before I could do any thing else. It was like her scent was burned into my memory. And all I could do was run.

**Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been hours, and I could still smell her scent. I went to the front door of my house, hoping Zeek and Michael had crashed for the night. I walked into the living room and found that I had no such luck.

Michael spoke first, "Jacob, man, how could you let that happen? What if that girl runs and tells someone? A hunter perhaps?" He was sitting in the old leather chair we kept in the corner of the room, while Zeek was pacing in front of the matching couch.

"Guys, look, I'll talk to her. I'll get her to keep it a secret. She'll understand."

"Oh, so you'll just tell her that the wolves that were in her yard were actually us and that we'd appreciate it if she didn't tell anyone so that we don't get shot? Yeah, that'll go over well," Zeek replied, clearly frustrated with the situation. "How could you be so foolish, Jacob?"

"Zeek, let me at least try to explain things to her. She may surprise you."

Zeek started to argue, but instead let out a long sigh. "Whatever, man." He stomped up the steps, and I heard his bedroom door shut.

"You must really like this girl." I turned to see Michael staring at me, and I could only nod. "All right then, let's go," he said as he stood up.

"Go where?"

"Go talk to this chick. If we talk to her and explain everything, then maybe we'll have a smaller chance of being turned into some freakishly hairy Swiss cheese."

I knocked softly on her door. I heard a yapping dog on the inside, and then the door opened. Jack had a weird look on his face as he looked at me and then at Michael.

"Hi, is Tina here?"

He turned and cupped a hand over his mouth, "Tina!" She walked up toward the door, iPod in hand. She didn't even look up as she made her way to her brother. "What?"

"Some people are here to see you."

She started to look up. "Who-," she stopped when she was me. "Hey," she said as her brother turned and left, "what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," I replied, studying her confused expression.

Slowly, a wide grin spread across her face. "Whatever, Wolf Boy."

I froze. Behind me, Michael gave a low chuckle. Tina pushed past me and sat in one of the chairs on her porch. Michael stepped toward her, holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Michael, one of Jacob's friends," he told her, as she reached up and shook his hand.

"Tina. So, are all of you guys freakishly tall, or is it just genetics?"

"Genetics," replied Michael, as we both took seats across from her.


	5. Chapter 5

"You can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone," I stared at her cautiously.

"Don't you think I know that? Like every hillbilly won't be sittin' on their front porch with a shotgun in hand, if I squealed."

Just as I started to question her, we heard the rumble of Zeek's motorcycle coming up the road. Even though his expression was distorted by the shield of his helmet, I could tell that he was still fuming. Michael got up to meet him and hopefully calm him down before he meets Tina.

As he did this, I turned my attention back to Tina. She was watching the pair in a deep discussion with a glint of humor in her eyes. "They really are good people when you get to know them."

Tina looked back at me, "Really?"

"No, but they do have some manners." I smiled sheepishly and got a smile in return. "I'm surprised at how calm you are about this situation."

"Well, I was scared at first. Then, I was just completely amazed. I mean, what are the odds that three werewolves were in this town? It's insane, really."

I just stared blankly, "Ever thought of running when you saw us?"

She thought carefully, "Not that I can remember."

I shook my head. "Right."

Just about that time, Zeek and Michael came up on the porch to join us. Zeek, like Michael, held out his hand in greeting. "Zeek."

"I'm Tina. Nice shades."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, we heard the sound of screeching tires on pavement as we spotted a little black convertible. Two head of brunette hair occupied the front seats, both masked behind jeweled sunglasses. The black finish of the car glistened in the afternoon sun, and music blared from the speakers that were visible with the top down. They came to a quick stop and parked in front of the empty house next door.

The short passenger laughed. "And that's is how you drive a sports car."

Tina stood and yelled, "Why is she driving that thing?"

The passenger lifted herself to the back of the seat. "Do you want to see her drive the Hummer?"

"Point taken."

The driver lifted herself to the back of the seat and threw her legs over the side of the car to jump out. "I'm not that bad."

Zeek, who had moved to the edge of the porch upon the arrival of the two girls, was now checking out the driver of the hot rod over the top of his sunglasses that were perched on the tip of his nose. The passenger, still perched on the back of her seat, mirrored Zeek's expression, but she was directing it at Michael, who smiled back.

"Tina," shouted the passenger, "you didn't tell us you were having company."


End file.
